1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bisphenol monoester-based stabilizer composition, a thermoplastic polymer composition and a method of manufacturing the same, a thermoplastic polymer molded product, and a method of stabilizing a thermoplastic polymer.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to improve physical properties of a thermoplastic polymer such as process stability and resistance to discoloration at high temperature, a method of adding a bisphenol monoester-based compound represented by the following formula:
to a thermoplastic polymer is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 01-168643 (Patent Document 1)). This bisphenol monoester-based compound is normally manufactured by condensing 2 mol of 2,4-di-tert-pentylphenol with 1 mol of acetaldehyde and then reacting the condensate with an acrylic acid-based compound in a ratio of 1 mol, as shown by the following scheme:
in the above-described scheme, X in the formula showing an acrylic acid-based compound represents halogen, a hydroxy group, an alkoxy group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, or a group represented by the following formula:

However, development of a technique that can improve the resistance to discoloration at high temperature of the thermoplastic polymer compared with the conventional method of adding such a bisphenol monoester-based compound into the thermoplastic polymer is desired.